05306
}} is the 5,308th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 27 May, 2009. Written by LINDSAY WILLIAMS Directed by TRACEY ROONEY Plot Part 1 At Home Farm everyone is buzzing round the kitchen getting ready for the renewal of the vows. Natasha says she wants everything to be perfect. She moves into the living room where Mark looks worried. She worries about him getting cold feet but he says he is nervous. In the Post Office Gennie and Bob exchange a glance while Brenda is trying to force Jimmy into buying more products. At Wishing Well Cottage Lizzie is being high maintenance as she gets ready for the wedding. Cain passes comment that Natasha was dumb to invite everyone and she will have to live with the consequences. The villagers arrive at the church. Nicola and Katie bitch at each other about the amount of men Katie has had. Cain arrives and taunts Mark. Natasha and Maisie arrive together and walk up the aisle. Ashley begins his ceremony. Natasha commits lovely vows and cries. Faye arrives and sits at the back, and is seen by Mark. In his vows Mark says he didn't know who he was until he met Natasha. He says she changed his life forever and she is his whole world. Faye is not happy. Part 2 Everyone leaves the church all smiles. Natasha recognises Faye and points her out to Nathan. Lizzie arrives early at Home Farm where Marlon and Jake have put on a spread from the 70's - spam, cheese and pineapple on sticks etc. At the church, Natasha politely asks what Faye is doing there, genuinely perplexed. Faye came because Natasha had seemed so excited about her big day. Faye seems genuine when she says she has never heard such heartfelt vows. Mark stays behind as Natasha heads back to the house. In Café Hope Brenda is optimistic about developing the business. Bob is very snappy with Gennie after their moment and bites her head off. Mark talks to Faye. She says she was going to ruin the wedding but she couldn't as it wouldn't change anything. As much as she would like to hurt Mark, she doesn't want to hurt his family. At the reception, Laurel tells Nicola that she really needs to tell Jimmy soon about the baby. Rodney talks to Jimmy about the secret they share and advises him to just show Nicola how much he cares. The guests are complaining about Marlon's retro menu. Marlon tells Lizzie that he will show her what he can do if she comes for dinner. Laurel, Ashley and Natasha are talking about the 80's. Natasha says they weren't always well off and used to be just like them! Mark tells Faye he understands how much he hurt her. She says that now she knows he doesn't love her she can get on with her life. He tells Faye that he never loved her the way he loves Natasha. Cain has watched the whole thing. Zak and Lisa go to the café. Zak is exasperated by Lizzie living with them. Bob is also stressed and asks Zak if he fancies a pint tonight. Back at home farm, Mark has bought Natasha a new horse, Aphrodite. The reception hasn’t gone down very well with the villagers. Natasha thanks the guests for coming and she and Mark dance to ‘True’ by Spandau Ballet as they did at their first wedding. Natasha sees Cain chatting to Maisie and wonders if he is deliberately trying to annoy them. Meanwhile, Cain ponders what to do with the information he’s learnt. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday